Harry Potter et la mystérieuse horloge
by laurence1
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione(d'autre personne bien sûr) auront une année pas toute à fait ordinaire il vont se retrouver...oups...lisez-le pour le savoir !!!
1. Un gars bien foutu !

Harry Potter et la mystérieuse horloge  
  
Chapitre 1 : un gars bien foutu !  
  
Harry !!! Réveille-toi à la fin !!! cria madame Dursley  
  
Il cria un gros ``oui`` et s'habilla à la vitesse de l'éclair et descendit avec fracas les escaliers avec ses bagages.  
  
Hagrid !!! Cria Harry en voyant un demi-géant à la barbe noire. Content de te voir Harry, ça fait un baille, non ? Je crois en te voyant sourire comme ça, tu dois être exciter de rentrer en 6e année. Et tu ne tarderas pas à tomber amoureux, lui dit-il en riant. Ouais.peut-être, répondit Harry en ne croyant pas du tout l'affirmation de Hagrid.  
  
« Je me souviens Harry, lui dit-il en prenant d'une main tous ses bagages et en sortant de la maison au grand bonheur de la famille Dursley.  
  
À cette année, continua-t-il , c'est là que tes parents sont tomber amoureux ; un joli couple, je dois dire ! »  
  
Harry sourit, il adorait quand Hagrid parlait de ses parents. Ça lui faisait chaud au c?ur.  
  
Rendu à la gare, Hagrid lui dit : « Tu sais quoi faire petit ? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
« Parce que je dois filer, on se revoit à Poudlard, oublie pas de me faire quelques visites. »  
  
Harry hocha pour la seconde fois la tête.  
  
Au revoir, Hagrid, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire. À la prochaine, cria Hagrid déjà bien loin.  
  
Ce jeune garçon commença à marcher(en transportant, bien sûr, ses bagages) afin d'arrivé à la plaque 9¾. Quand, il l'aperçu la barrère et il fonça immédiatement dedans. Harry, qui était rendu de l'autre bord de la clôture, s'arrêta et regarda quelques instant ce monde.magique; que six années avant de recevoir la lettre, qui avait changer complètement sa vie. Harry n'y connaissait rien de tout ça et encore plus de ce monde étrange peuplé de sorciers et de créature. Il regarda ça comme s'il ne voulait jamais oublier ce moment si précieux à ses yeux. Mais une voix le ressorti de sa rêvasserie !  
  
On aurait dit un voix au micro mais il savait qu'il devait avoir un sort en dessous de tout ça mais il ne se souvenais plus de celui-ci. Il aurait bien voulut qu'Hermione soit là pour lui dire. Mais elle aurait dit également : « Harry, je vois que tu n'as pas beaucoup étudier pendant les vacances c'est.» Mais il avait quand même hâte de retrouver ses deux amis dans le train. Enfin bref, la voix disait ceux-ci : « Tous les passagers qui doivent prendre le Poudlard Express sont prié de se rendre immédiatement. Le train partira dans 5 minutes »  
  
Harry rentra dans le train et commença à erré dans le corridor afin de trouver ses deux meilleurs amis. Pendant qu'il cherchait, il vu Ron qui cherchait semble-t-il la même chose que lui.  
  
Ça va Ron ? Cria presque Harry tellement qu'il avait du bruit. Super et toi ? Bien !!! Désolé, tu n'as pas pu aller chez-moi ! Ah.c'est pas grave ! Je m'en suis sorti !  
  
Ron sourit. Est-ce que t'as vu Hermione, dit Harry Hé.pourquoi tu me demande ça à moi !!!  
  
Harry eut un léger sourire en coin.  
  
Finalement Ron et Harry trouvèrent la cabine où était Hermione. Elle était déjà là bien installer et assise sur un banc.  
  
« Toujours à la dernière minutes à ce que je vois., lâcha Hermione »  
  
Ron l'imita et celle-ci lui jeta un regard noir.  
  
Comment ça va ? dit Harry Très bien et vous, répondit Hermione Super !!! Répondirent en ch?ur Ron et Harry. T'ai déjà changer, dit Ron avec les yeux tout grand  
  
En faite, Hermione était déjà en robe de sorcière !  
  
Vous croyiez sûrement pas que j'allais me changez devant vous. Je ne suis plus une gamine ! Déclara Hermione.  
  
Les deux se regardèrent bouche-bée.  
  
Et nous, on va se changer devant toi, continua Ron. Oui !!! C'est pas pareil, déclara Hermione, vous êtes des gars. Ça, c'est du sexisme !!!  
  
Hermione regarda le plafond en secouant la tête.  
  
Et de plus vous portez des boxers. Qui te dis qu'on porte des boxers ? Ron, tu porte des petites culottes, dit-elle en riant. NON, je voulais juste dire que peut-être Harry n'en portait pas et.Je porte des boxers, dit Ron fâché Ok , d'abord, tu peux te changer ! Eh..., essaya Harry d'arrêter la discussion. Harry, laisse faire c'est entre moi et Hermione.  
  
Ron commença à ôter son t-shirt et Hermione remarqua immédiatement qu'il était bien foutu. Dans le visage de Ron, on pouvait voir un sentiment de colère et de défi.  
  
« Eh., essaya encore Harry. »  
  
Mais Ron était maintenant en train d'ôter son jeans. Ses boxers avait comme motifs plusieurs vifs d 'or. Il sorta un léger pantalon et un t-shirt qui lui servait d'uniforme et l'enfila. Après il mit sa robe de sorcier.  
  
Voilà !!!, dit finalement Ron. Eh.je pensais pas que tu l'aurais fait.je voulais pas dire ça., murmura Hermione. Bon !!! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant vos vacances ? Dit Harry pour camoufler le mal-attendu. Et bien moi., dirent en même temps Ron et Hermione en se foudroyant un regarde meurtrier. Hermione, commence !, dit Harry mal à l'aise Bon, je suis allé plusieurs fois à la plage, j'ai étudier et j'ai passer une semaine en Bulgarie parce que Victor voulait que je vienne. QUOI !!!, s'écria Ron, AVEC VICTOR ! Oui, avec Victor, ça te dérange ? Oui ! Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est pas du tout ton genre ! Et tu sais c'est quoi mon genre ? Eh.oui ! J'attends.c'est quoi ? Eh. Arrêter de vous chicaner. Vous êtes supposer être content de vous retrouver !, dit finalement Harry  
  
Ron et Hermione se tournèrent le dos.  
  
Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?, dit Harry à l'adresse de Ron et complètement désespéré. Ben, comme d'habitude !, répondit Ron encore fâché Ça jase fort ici !, dit Harry encore plus au désespoir ! Est-ce que vous avec hâte de savoir c'est qui le nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal ?, posa Harry en essayant d'animer la conversation si on peut appeler ça une conversation. J'espère pas qu'il va être comme lui de l'an dernier, ce pauvre Whik, commença Hermione. Un crac-pot, tu veux dire !, ajouta Ron Hum.si tu veux, répondit la jeune fille brune. Hé.Harry.tu sais qu'est-ce que mes frères ont encore fait ?, posa le rouquin au tâche de rousseur. Non, mais je suppose que c'est un farce, déclara Harry. Ouais, ils ont ensorcelé tous les meubles de la maison et ma mère paniquée était persuadée que c'était des fantômes mais quand elle a découvert les auteurs de la farce, tu peux être sûr qu'ils ne recommenceront plus de lui faire peur comme ça. Et les jumeaux m'ont dit après qu'elle avait dit ``me faire peur COMME ÇA``alors ils m'ont dit qu'ils pouvaient lui faire peur d'une autre façon.  
  
Harry commença à rire; c'est jumeaux.  
  
Un peu avant d'arriver à Poudlard, Harry se changea. Tous les élèves étaient maintenant entrain de descendre du train pendant que Harry regardait, en riant, les premières années car ceux-ci avaient des regards timide et tendu. Ça lui rappelait sa première année lorsqu'il venait de savoir qu'il était un sorcier mais en y repensant, cette journée sera à tout jamais le meilleur moment de sa vie. 


	2. Un gars bien foutu ! version décolle

Harry Potter et la mystérieuse horloge  
  
Bon j'ai changé les tirets par des guillemets pour que vous voyiez plus quand quelqu'un parle. Parce que l'autre je l'ai lis et j'ai eu de la misère à comprendre !!! C'est beaucoup plus lisible maintenant. Je suis désolé de vous avoir vous posé des questions sur quel personnage parlait !  
  
Chapitre 1 : un gars bien foutu !  
  
  
  
Harry !!! Réveille-toi à la fin !!! cria madame Dursley  
  
Il cria un gros ``oui`` et s'habilla à la vitesse de l'éclair et descendit avec fracas les escaliers avec ses bagages.  
  
`` - Hagrid !!!`` Cria Harry en voyant un demi-géant à la barbe noire. `` - Content de te voir Harry, ça fait un baille, non ? Je crois en te voyant sourire comme ça, tu dois être exciter de rentrer en 6e année. Et tu ne tarderas pas à tomber amoureux`` lui dit-il en riant.  
  
`` - Ouais.peut-être`` répondit Harry en ne croyant pas du tout l'affirmation de Hagrid.   
  
`` - Je me souviens Harry`` lui dit-il en prenant d'une main tous ses bagages et en sortant de la maison au grand bonheur de la famille Dursley.  
  
`` - À cette année`` continua-t-il ``c'est là que tes parents sont tomber amoureux ; un joli couple, je dois dire !``  
  
Harry sourit, il adorait quand Hagrid parlait de ses parents. Ça lui faisait chaud au c?ur.  
  
Rendu à la gare, Hagrid lui dit : `` - Tu sais quoi faire petit ? ``  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
`` - Parce que je dois filer, on se revoit à Poudlard, oublie pas de me faire quelques visites.``  
  
Harry hocha pour la seconde fois la tête.  
  
`` - Au revoir, Hagrid `` lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
  
`` - À la prochaine `` cria Hagrid déjà bien loin.  
  
Ce jeune garçon commença à marcher(en transportant, bien sûr, ses bagages) afin d'arrivé à la plaque 9¾. Quand, il l'aperçu la barrère et il fonça immédiatement dedans. Harry, qui était rendu de l'autre bord de la clôture, s'arrêta et regarda quelques instant ce monde.magique; que six années avant de recevoir la lettre, qui avait changer complètement sa vie. Harry n'y connaissait rien de tout ça et encore plus de ce monde étrange peuplé de sorciers et de créature. Il regarda ça comme s'il ne voulait jamais oublier ce moment si précieux à ses yeux. Mais une voix le ressorti de sa rêvasserie !  
  
On aurait dit un voix au micro mais il savait qu'il devait avoir un sort en dessous de tout ça mais il ne se souvenais plus de celui-ci. Il aurait bien voulut qu'Hermione soit là pour lui dire. Mais elle aurait dit également : ``- Harry, je vois que tu n'as pas beaucoup étudier pendant les vacances c'est.`` Mais il avait quand même hâte de retrouver ses deux amis dans le train. Enfin bref, la voix disait ceux-ci : `` - Tous les passagers qui doivent prendre le Poudlard Express sont prié de se rendre immédiatement. Le train partira dans 5 minutes``  
  
Harry rentra dans le train et commença à erré dans le corridor afin de trouver ses deux meilleurs amis. Pendant qu'il cherchait, il vu Ron qui cherchait semble-t-il la même chose que lui.  
  
`` - Ça va Ron ?`` Cria presque Harry tellement qu'il avait du bruit.  
  
`` - Super et toi ?``  
  
`` - Bien !!!``  
  
`` - Désolé, tu n'as pas pu aller chez-moi !``  
  
`` - Ah.c'est pas grave ! Je m'en suis sorti !``  
  
Ron sourit.  
  
`` - Est-ce que t'as vu Hermione`` dit Harry  
  
`` - Hé.pourquoi tu me demande ça à moi !!!``  
  
Harry eut un léger sourire en coin.  
  
Finalement Ron et Harry trouvèrent la cabine où était Hermione. Elle était déjà là bien installer et assise sur un banc.  
  
`` - Toujours à la dernière minutes à ce que je vois.`` lâcha Hermione  
  
Ron l'imita et celle-ci lui jeta un regard noir.  
  
`` - Comment ça va ?`` dit Harry  
  
`` - Très bien et vous `` répondit Hermione  
  
`` - Super !!! `` Répondirent en ch?ur Ron et Harry.  
  
`` - T'ai déjà changer `` dit Ron avec les yeux tout grand   
  
En faite, Hermione était déjà en robe de sorcière !  
  
`` - Vous croyiez sûrement pas que j'allais me changez devant vous. Je ne suis plus une gamine ! `` Déclara Hermione.   
  
Les deux se regardèrent bouche-bée.  
  
`` - Et nous, on va se changer devant toi `` continua Ron.  
  
`` - Oui !!! C'est pas pareil ``déclara Hermione ``vous êtes des gars.``  
  
`` - Ça, c'est du sexisme !!! ``  
  
Hermione regarda le plafond en secouant la tête.  
  
`` - Et de plus vous portez des boxers.``  
  
`` - Qui te dis qu'on porte des boxers ? ``  
  
`` - Ron, tu porte des petites culottes `` dit-elle en riant.  
  
`` - NON, je voulais juste dire que peut-être Harry n'en portait pas et.Je porte des boxers `` dit Ron fâché   
  
`` - Ok , d'abord, tu peux te changer !``  
  
`` - Eh...`` essaya Harry d'arrêter la discussion.  
  
`` - Harry, laisse faire c'est entre moi et Hermione. ``  
  
Ron commença à ôter son t-shirt et Hermione remarqua immédiatement qu'il était bien foutu. Dans le visage de Ron, on pouvait voir un sentiment de colère et de défi.  
  
`` - Eh.`` essaya encore Harry.   
  
Mais Ron était maintenant en train d'ôter son jeans. Ses boxers avait comme motifs plusieurs vifs d 'or. Il sorta un léger pantalon et un t-shirt qui lui servait d'uniforme et l'enfila. Après il mit sa robe de sorcier.  
  
`` - Voilà !!! `` dit finalement Ron.  
  
`` - Eh.je pensais pas que tu l'aurais fait.je voulais pas dire ça.`` murmura Hermione.  
  
`` - Bon !!! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant vos vacances ?`` Dit Harry pour camoufler le mal-attendu.  
  
`` - Et bien moi.``dirent en même temps Ron et Hermione en se foudroyant un regarde meurtrier.  
  
`` - Hermione, commence ! ``dit Harry mal à l'aise  
  
`` - Bon, je suis allé plusieurs fois à la plage, j'ai étudier et j'ai passer une semaine en Bulgarie parce que Victor voulait que je vienne.``  
  
`` - QUOI !!! ``s'écria Ron ``AVEC VICTOR !``  
  
`` - Oui, avec Victor, ça te dérange ? ``  
  
`` - Oui ! ``  
  
`` - Pourquoi ?``  
  
`` - Parce que c'est pas du tout ton genre !``  
  
`` - Et tu sais c'est quoi mon genre ?``  
  
`` - Eh.oui !``  
  
`` - J'attends.c'est quoi ?``  
  
`` - Eh.``  
  
`` - Arrêter de vous chicaner. Vous êtes supposer être content de vous retrouver ! `` dit finalement Harry »  
  
Ron et Hermione se tournèrent le dos.  
  
`` - Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?`` dit Harry à l'adresse de Ron et complètement désespéré.  
  
`` - Ben, comme d'habitude !`` répondit Ron encore fâché   
  
`` - Ça jase fort ici ! `` dit Harry encore plus au désespoir !   
  
`` - Est-ce que vous avec hâte de savoir c'est qui le nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal ? `` posa Harry en essayant d'animer la conversation si on peut appeler ça une conversation.   
  
`` - J'espère pas qu'il va être comme lui de l'an dernier, ce pauvre Whik`` commença Hermione.  
  
`` - Un crac-pot, tu veux dire ! `` ajouta Ron   
  
`` - Hum.si tu veux `` répondit la jeune fille brune.   
  
`` - Hé.Harry.tu sais qu'est-ce que mes frères ont encore fait ? `` posa le rouquin au tâche de rousseur.   
  
`` - Non, mais je suppose que c'est un farce, déclara Harry.``  
  
`` - Ouais, ils ont ensorcelé tous les meubles de la maison et ma mère paniquée était persuadée que c'était des fantômes mais quand elle a découvert les auteurs de la farce, tu peux être sûr qu'ils ne recommenceront plus de lui faire peur comme ça. Et les jumeaux m'ont dit après qu'elle avait dit ``me faire peur COMME ÇA``alors ils m'ont dit qu'ils pouvaient lui faire peur d'une autre façon.``  
  
Harry commença à rire; c'est jumeaux.  
  
Un peu avant d'arriver à Poudlard, Harry se changea. Tous les élèves étaient maintenant entrain de descendre du train pendant que Harry regardait, en riant, les premières années car ceux-ci avaient des regards timide et tendu. Ça lui rappelait sa première année lorsqu'il venait de savoir qu'il était un sorcier mais en y repensant, cette journée sera à tout jamais le meilleur moment de sa vie. 


	3. Une fille autoritaire !

Harry Potter et la mystérieuse horloge  
  
Chapitre 2 : Une fille autoritaire !  
  
Rendu dans la grande salle, il eut d'abord la répartition pour les nouveaux et ensuite Dumbledore prit la parole : `` - Chers élèves, heureux de vous revoir et pour certain de faire votre connaissance. Cette année, un nouveau professeur est arrivé à l'école pour la seule raison qu'il a déménagé et que nous avions besoin d'un professeur. Il est déjà venu à l'école pour la coupe de feu et était même un des champions.``  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione se turent comme la plupart des élèves.  
  
`` - Accueillons chaleureusement Victor Krum au poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal `` continua Dumbledore.  
  
En entendant le nom Ron cracha sur la table son jus de citrouille qu'il était en train de boire.  
  
`` - Vous pouvez recommencer à manger !!! `` conclus Dumbledore !   
  
Ron aperçu maintenant à la table des professeurs Victor, il avait un peu changer depuis la dernière fois. Il avait vieillit et il était un peu plus beau qu'avant ! Mais le Ron le voyait toujours de la même façon : un danger constant !  
  
Victor chercha du regard Hermione et aperçu Ron qui le regardait et sans hésiter il lui fit un geste de la main mais Ron ne lui renvoyant pas la pareille mais celui-ci continua de le regarder.  
  
`` - C'est chouette, Victor notre professeur ! Il ne me l'avait pas dit mais peut-être qu'il voulait me faire une surprise ! `` dit Hermione.   
  
Dans la grande salle, il y avait plusieurs murmure : `` - Victor Krum l'attrapeur de la Bulgarie ! Peut-être qu'il pourrait m'apprendre quelque passe de Quidditch ! ``  
  
Hermione se leva et alla voir le professeur McGonagall et celle-ci lui donna des feuilles et Hermione retourna vers la table des Gryffondors et commença à distribuer les horaires des cours à chacun. Rendu près de Harry et Ron, le roux put se retenir de lui dire : `` - Hermione, t'ai une préfète en chef !!! ``  
  
`` - Bien sûr !, Ça t'étonne ? `` lui lâcha Hermione.  
  
`` - Bien, félicitation, Hermione ! `` dit Harry.  
  
`` - Préfète en chef.`` balbutia Ron.  
  
`` - Ron, est-ce que ça va ??? T'a de la misère à comprendre ou quoi JE SUIS PRÉFÈTE EN CHEF ! `` dit Hermione  
  
`` - Bon, j'ai pas le temps de me chicaner je dois continuer à distribuer les horaires. On se revoit en cours ! `` continua la brune.  
  
Hermione fit ce qu'elle avait dit en distribuant les dernières feuilles.  
  
Ron avait la bouche encore grande ouverte et Harry rit doucement en le voyant.  
  
`` - Hum.pourquoi tu ris ?`` demanda Ron à Harry  
  
`` - Rien.rien.`` répondit le noir  
  
`` - À quoi tu penses ?``  
  
`` - Bien, je pensais que toi et Hermione vous faisiez.``  
  
`` - Harry, je t'interdis de penser ça, moi et Hermione tu rigoles ?``  
  
`` - C'est juste mon opinion`` répliqua Harry en retenant un rire.  
  
`` - Ouin.si tu veux.on non.on a cours de défense contre les forces du mal pour premier cours`` soupira Ron  
  
`` - Mais c'est pas si pire que ça, c'est avec Victor !``  
  
`` - Est-ce que tu te moques de moi, je déteste de type, Victor par-là, Victor par-ci ! ``  
  
`` - Mais avant, tu te rappelle, tu aurais tout fait pour lui parler juste qu'une seule fois.``  
  
`` - C'est du passé ça ! J'ai put voir sa vraie personnalité ! ``  
  
`` - T'ai jaloux de lui, t'ai jaloux de lui `` se moqua Harry  
  
`` - Non, je le sais bien que je ne suis pas meilleur que lui au Quidditch !``  
  
`` - Je parlais pas de Quidditch, Ron.``  
  
`` - Mais de quoi tu veux parlé ?``  
  
`` - Rien.rien``  
  
Ron et Harry continuèrent de bavarder de tout et de rien quand soudain quelque chose de monstrueux presque d'inhumain s'approcha :  
  
`` - Ah.Malefoy.``dit Harry  
  
`` - Potter, pas encore une année avec toi et tes innocents d'amis !  
  
`` - On t'a rien demandé Malefoy !`` répliqua Ron.  
  
`` - Dégage Weasley ! Je t'ai pas parlé ! Veux-tu que je te dise quelque chose Weasley t'ai juste excrément de la société toi et ta pauvre famille.``  
  
Ron se leva de bon et le prit par le collet.  
  
`` - Je t'interdis de parlé de ma famille de cette manière !``  
  
`` - Tu me fais pas...pas peur Weasley`` bégaya Malefoy  
  
`` - Ron !!! Malefoy !!!`` cria Hermione  
  
Ron déposa Malefoy à terre.  
  
`` - Une retenue pour vous deux, à Poudlard les bagarres ne sont pas acceptées, est-ce que j'ai été assez claire ?``  
  
`` - Ouais, ouais !!!`` dit Ron interloqué  
  
`` - Bien sûr`` répondit Malefoy  
  
`` - Bon, à huit heures ce soir !!! Et j'espère vous y voir !!!``  
  
Et elle partie !  
  
Malefoy partit vers les tables des Serpentards.  
  
`` - Ben dit donc, elle est folle cette fille ! Me mettre en retenue. On ait amis depuis longtemps pis elle me fiche en retenue pis en plus avec lui `` dit Ron  
  
`` - Elle prend son poste à c?ur !`` dit Harry à Ron  
  
`` - C'est ça qui me fait peur !``  
  
`` - Je crois que tu y vas t'y retrouver plus souvent que tous tes années à Poudlard assemblé !``en enfournant un pain dans sa bouche.  
  
`` - Ben j'espère pas ! ``  
  
Au cours de potion, Hermione, Harry et Ron s'assirent côte à côte. Rogue arriva bien vite et le cours commença.  
  
`` - Bien.les sixièmes années.ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes rendu dans les plus vieux de l'école que vous allez commencez désobéir aux règles mais je crois que pour certain rien ne va changer``, dit Rogue tout en regardant Harry.  
  
Le reste du cours se passa normalement, 30 points de moins pour les Gryffondors ; la routine quoi !  
  
Dans le corridor, Ron dit aussitôt à Harry : `` - On ait déjà dans le moins ! Hermione faut que tu nous rattrape ça !``  
  
`` - Ben je fais ce que je peux avec Rogue mais il ne donne jamais de point mais on a d'autre cours, je vais y arriver plutôt facilement ! Bon je vais y aller ?``  
  
`` - Où tu vas on à cours dans 20 minutes ?`` dit Harry  
  
`` - Juste un petit tour à la bibliothèque `` répondit Hermione  
  
`` - Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-bas ? `` dit Ron  
  
`` - Lire !!! ``  
  
Puis elle partie !  
  
`` - On retrouve enfin notre Hermione ``dit Ron  
  
`` - Ouais.`` répondit Harry Avant que le deuxième cours(divination) commence Harry et Ron échangèrent quelques mots sur leurs vacances. Et une dizaine de minute ensuite, ils partirent à la tour.  
  
Comme d'habitude le professeur Trelawney prédit à Harry une mort affreuse, beaucoup d'ennuis et pleins d'autre prédiction. Mais elle lui prédit également :  
  
`` - Mon pauvre enfant.tu auras un gros changement dans ta vie ! Tu vas retrouver des êtres très chers.``  
  
À la fin, du cours le professeur, leurs donna un devoir de révision sur les astres qu'ils avaient appris l'année dernière.  
  
`` - Je me demande ce qu'Hermione va nous faire faire comme punition ! Ah ! Où est Hermione au fait ?, se demanda Ron  
  
`` - Elle ne doit pas être sortit encore de son cours arithmancie ``  
  
Bon tout les prochains chapitres seront décollé ! J'ai trouvé comment les mettre correct ! Je le trouve pas super génial ce chapitre mais j'ai tellement hâte au prochain ! Bon pour le moment, on ne sait rien ce le titre de la fic mais ça va pas être long.  
  
Merci à toute les personnes qui m'on écrit des reviews !!!  
  
Luffynette : Ben désolé pour les ch?ur mais c'est comme ça dans toute les fics sur fanfiction.net ! C'est pas moi qui à mit un point d'interrogation dedans. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir écrit un review.  
  
Elsa : Merci pour les deux reviews ! Contente que t'aime la nouvelle décollé !  
  
Mister-master : Bien sûr qu'il y aura des couples mais je vais pas te dire lesquels mais par exemple je peux te dire comment : 4-5 ! Ça va dépendre mais peut-être qu'il en aura plus, je ne sais pas ! Merci pour le review ! 


	4. Toute retenue a un commencement !

Harry Potter et la mystérieuse horloge  
  
Chapitre 3 : Toute retenue a un commencement !  
  
`` - Je vais aller voir si elle est à la bibliothèque ! `` dit Harry  
  
`` - Ok ! ``  
  
Harry partit en direction de la bibliothèque tandis que Ron se rendait à la grande salle pour prendre son dîner(ou déjeuner pour certain). Harry avait raison Hermione était bien là ! Mais la petit chose que Harry regardait d'un mauvais ?il était qu'elle n'était pas seule mais avec Victor. Ils étaient en train de bavarder, pour Harry, ça ne lui dérangeait pas mais il croyait le pire pour Ron. Surtout qu'elle ne leur avait rien dit ! Harry rebroussa le chemin et finalement se rendit à la grande salle. Il s'assit à côté de Ron qui était en train d'avaler sa gorgé de jus.  
  
`` - Elle était là ?`` dit innocemment Ron  
  
`` - Je crois. `` dit étrangement Harry  
  
`` - Comment ça tu crois; elle est là oui ou non ? ``  
  
`` - oui.``  
  
`` - Pis qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? ``  
  
`` - Pas grand chose ``  
  
`` - T'ai ben bizarre Harry aujourd'hui.elle lit un livre ? ``  
  
`` - Non elle discute ``  
  
`` - Avec qui ? ``  
  
`` - Personne d'important``  
  
`` - Mais encore. ``  
  
`` - un professeur ``  
  
`` - ok ! ``  
  
Ron recommença à manger mais au bout d'un moment Ron se tourna vers Harry et il lui dit :  
  
`` - Lequel ? ``  
  
`` - euh.et bien.Victor Krum`` dit rapidement Harry  
  
`` - QUOI ! `  
  
Ron se précipita hors de la grande salle et il se dirigea bien évidemment vers la bibliothèque ! La brune et le professeur de DCFM riaient de bon c?ur jusqu'à temps que le jeune roux entre dans la pièce à grande enjambé vers Krum. Ron le prit par le collet de sa robe de sorcier puis l'enfonça dans le divan(où il était assis).  
  
`` - RON !!! Mais arrête ça toute de suite mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ! Lâ- che tout de suite le professeur Krum ! `` cria Hermione  
  
Ron arrêta difficilement et voulu partir mais Hermione lui dit :  
  
`` - Franchement, tu me déçois beaucoup pour une première journée Ronald ! Tu auras deux heures de colle de plus ce soir !!!  
  
`` - Herrrmioneeuuu, il avait sûrrrrement un bonne rrraison pourrrr avoirrr fait ça, ne le punit pas voyons ! `` supplia Victor  
  
`` - Mon dieu.je lui donne une chance il aurait pu être renvoyé, il t'a attaqué ! ``  
  
Ron s'en alla s'en dire un mot en regardant furieusement Hermione mais surtout Vicky car il ne supportait pas qu'il le protège. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils deviennent amis !!!  
  
Ron monta rapidement au dortoir, il s'en alla s'allongea sur son lit. Une chance qu'il n'avait personne, il ne voulait voir quiconque maintenant. Le prochain cour commençait dans une demi-heure et il ne voulait pas s'y rendre. Mais bon, il pouvait bien ne pas y aller pour une fois, au pire il aurait encore une retenue ou Dumbledore enverrait une lettre à sa mère. Il lui resta, pour la journée, deux cours se n'était pas la fin du monde ! Et de toute manière qui remarquerais son absence. Personne ne sait qui il est réellement et en repensant à Hermione, il en revenait toujours pas qu'elle l'ai appelé Ronald. Depuis quand elle l'appelait comme ça ! Ron resta allonger sur son lit en pensant.  
  
`` - Les cours doivent être commencer à cette heure-ci `` se dit-il à lui- même  
  
Il se leva et alla se promener dans les couloirs déserts mais il s'éloigna beaucoup trop loin où aucun d'élève n'était allé. Il vit un lumière doré sortir d'une pièce, Ron se dirigea lentement vers cette mystérieuse lumière et il fit bientôt rendu devant la porte mais à son grand étonnement ce n'était ni une lampe, ni une chandelle qui faisaient ça mais c'était une sorte d'horloge grand-père au couleur dorée.  
  
`` - Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? `` se demanda pour lui-même Ron  
  
`` - Aucune idée `` répondit un voix étrangement familière !  
  
`` - Professeur Dumbledore ! `` s'écria Ron en voyant sa longue barbe argenté.  
  
`` - Bonjour Ronald, vous n'êtes donc pas en cours ? `` sourit légèrement Dumbledore  
  
`` - Euh.non``  
  
Dumbledore se mit à rire.  
  
`` - Une belle horloge non ? `` demanda Dumbledore  
  
Ron acquiescia de la tête tout en admirant l'horloge.  
  
`` Mais elle ne dit pas l'heure `` demanda Ron en voyant qu'elle n'avait aucun chiffre mais juste une aiguille.  
  
`` Comme je le disais tout à l'heure aucune idée ! ``  
  
`` Bon, je crois que tu devrais y aller maintenant avant que je décide de te donner une retenue et je crois que t'en as déjà comme ça ! ``, continua Dumbledore  
  
Ron regarda bizarrement Dumbledore : comment savait-t-il donc ça ? Il ne s'interrogea pas plus longtemps et quitta les lieux laissant Dumbledore près de l'horloge.  
  
Pendant que Ron parcourait les corridors, Dumbledore regardait intensivement l'horloge et le plus sérieusement du monde il murmura : Très étrange.  
  
Ron était retourné dans son dortoir et s'allongea, il était bien jusqu'à Harry rentre dans la chambre.  
  
`` - Mais où t'étais ? ``, demanda Harry  
  
`` - Dans le néant ``  
  
`` - HA HA HA très drôle ! ``, se fâcha Harry `` - Je me suis promené ! ``  
  
`` - Mais tu avais des cours ! ``  
  
`` - J'sais mais arrête de me tanner je suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui ``  
  
`` - Ok.``dit Harry en repensant à Hermione  
  
Harry n'ajouta pas un mot et partit afin de laisser Ron seul.  
  
Dans une heure se serait la retenue, Ron ne voulait pas y aller mais il le devait. Il se demandait pourquoi à chaque fois il fallait qu'il se chicane avec Hermione; c'était plus fort que lui. Et pourquoi, il n'aimait pas que Victor puisse sortir avec Hermione pourtant Krum était sympa. Pourquoi. Pourquoi.c'étais ça qui tourmentait Ron.Pourquoi.  
  
L'heure passa et Ron dut se rendre en se levant les pieds de misère jusqu'au deuxième étage où était la retenue. Il y arriva et Hermione était déjà là  
  
`` - À l'heure bien SÛR ! Toujours parFAITE !!! `` s'arrangea Ron à lui même  
  
`` - Bonjour Ron ! `` dit-elle d'un ton neutre  
  
`` - Tu m'appelle put Ronald ou Weasley tant qu'a y être! `` dit-il d'un ton haineux  
  
`` - Malefoy n'est pas encore arrivé donc la retenue également alors c'est comme si j'étais pas encore en fonction, c'est à dire que je te nomme par ton surnom parce que tu es mon ami ! ``  
  
`` - Tu parles ! `` chuchota-t-il suffisamment fort pour que seul lui l'entendre  
  
`` - Ron. tu commence beaucoup à m'inquiéter tu sais.tu n'es plus comme avant `` dit-elle sur un ton que ce elle sais faire.  
  
`` Et comment j'étais avant ? ``questionna-t-il fâcheusement  
  
`` - Ron ! `` répondit Hermione tout simplement  
  
`` - C'est toi qui as changé ! Pas moi ! `` cria-t-il hors de lui  
  
`` - Je ne nie pas le contraire mais. dans le droit chemin `` répliqua gentiment Hermione  
  
`` - Ah ! Dans le droit chemin ! Parlons-en du droit chemin ! Heille embrasser ce.Victor ! ``  
  
`` - MOI !!! Embrasser VICTOR ! Quand ??? ``  
  
`` - Je suis sûr q'avant que j'arrive, qu'il t'a embrasé ou pire encore tu l'as embrassé ! ``  
  
`` - RON ! Arrête de t'imaginer des choses ! Tu es ben jaloux ! ``  
  
`` - MOI ! JALOUX ! C'est toi qui es jalouse ! ``  
  
`` - Pourquoi serais-je jalouse et de quoi ? ``  
  
`` - Arrête de mentir je sais bien que t'a toujours voulu sortir avec moi ! ``  
  
`` - Avec toi.Ronald Weasley `` dit-elle en riant presque au nez de Ron  
  
Ils n'eurent pas le temps de finir que quelqu'un entra dans la pièce ! Une tête blonde à vrai dire !  
  
Enfin, j'ai fini ce chapitre(tu vas être contente Mélanie !). Je voulais faire toute la retenue mais c'étais trop long, alors j'ai juste fait le début. Désolé pour les fans de Harry, il n'est pas souvent là !  
  
Encore merci pour vos si gentils reviews ! Mister-master : court et touchant ton message mais ça fait toujours plaisir !  
  
Pheneatis : Merci pour ton review ! Tu vois j'ai mit la suite ! Je crois que ça m'a prit plus qu'un mois pour faire 6 pages je suis pas très vite. En tout cas, toi dans ta traduction de danger dans le passé tu vas vite je suis juste rendue à 44 je crois et c'est pour ça que je t'ai pas encore laissé de review mais continue !  
  
Elsa : Merci !!! Bon voilà la suite ! Je vais essayer de plus me grouiller pour l'autre !  
  
Shinji : Merci pour ton émail et ton review ça fait plaisir ! Et comme je dis je vais essayer de faire la suite plus vite ! 


	5. Mais qu'estce qui m'arrive !

Harry Potter et la mystérieuse horloge  
  
Chapitre 4 : Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive !?!  
  
`` - Ah ! Vous avez commencez sans moi ! `` ricana Malefoy  
  
`` - Euh ! Malefoy ! T'ai déjà là ! `` bégaya Hermione  
  
`` - J'espère que je suis déjà là je suis en retard de 10 minutes `` se moqua-t-il  
  
`` - J'espère que je vous aient pas trop déranger, parce que je m'en voudrais énormément d'avoir coupé une chicane de couple ! `` rajouta Malefoy  
  
`` - T'as gueule Malefoy `` dit Ron  
  
`` - Oh ! Arrête de mentir, je sais bien que t'as toujours voulu sortir avec moi `` dit Malefoy en imitant la voix de Ron  
  
Trop tard, il avait trop parlé cette fois-ci Ron venait de lui mettre son coude dans les côtes.  
  
`` - Ah ! Tu veux la bataille ! Je vais te montrer c'est quoi une vraie bataille ! `` Serra les dents Drago  
  
`` - Allez viens ! `` cria Ron  
  
Hermione soupira  
  
`` - Arrêtez voyons ! ``  
  
Mais ils ne semblèrent pas l'avoir entendue ! `` - J'ai dit ARRETEZ ! ``  
  
Les deux arrêtèrent mais en continuant obstinément de se dévisager.  
  
`` - Bon, au moins c'est mieux ! (prenant des sauts et des vadrouilles) Vous allez laver ce plancher. Il est si poussiéreux ! `` commença Hermione  
  
`` - Tu me prends pour qui; un Weasley. `` dit Malefoy  
  
`` - Ah, c'est vrai voyons, faut pas que tu salisses tes superbes mains `` se moqua Ron  
  
`` - Misère de misère ! `` se découragea Hermione  
  
`` - Granger ! Vous allez faire quelque chose j'espère. Il m'a insulter ! `` dit Malefoy  
  
`` - Mais toi aussi Malefoy `` répondit Hermione  
  
`` - C'est ça prend donc de son côté ! ``  
  
`` - Je ne prend pas de son côté, voyons ! ``  
  
`` - Ça m'étonne pas d'une sang-de-bourbe ! ``  
  
`` - Une demie-heure de colle de plus, Malefoy `` s'arrangea Hermione  
  
`` - GRRRrrrrr.``  
  
Les deux garçons commencèrent à laver le plancher silencieusement, quant à Hermione, elle les surveillait.  
  
Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de sourire à lui même. Provoquer la chicane rien de plus joyeux ! Mais il savait bien que si il aurait eu le choix, ça ferait longtemps qu'il serait sûrement leur ami. En y pensant, Ron était chanceux d'avoir Hermione et Harry. Lui il avait juste Crabbe et Goyle; c'est deux abrutis. Hermione était plutôt mignonne mais était-il amoureux d'elle, c'est vrai qu'il ne cessait jamais de parler d'elle à son père ou bien aux Serpentards même si il ne faisait que parler dans son dos et de la traiter de tous les noms. Cependant, jamais il ne pourra la toucher car elle était une sang-de-bourbe et lui un Malefoy. Mais personne ne pouvait lui interdire de rêver. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ! Qui lui avait oser lui lancer un sort ! Drago se leva de bond !  
  
`` - Weasley ôte moi tout de suite ce sortilège ! ``  
  
`` - euhhh.de quoi tu parles.quel sortilège ? ``  
  
`` - Ne fait pas l'innocent, tu le sais très bien ``  
  
`` - Mais je ne t'ai pas lancer de sort, je te jure ``  
  
`` - Finite incantatem ! `` lança Hermione  
  
`` - Si Ron t'a lancer un sort, tu devrais plus l'avoir `` continua Hermione  
  
`` - Mais plus que je dis que je ne lui ait rien fait ! `` cria Ron  
  
`` - Mais je l'ai encore `` s'inquiéta Malefoy  
  
`` - Drago, ça serait plus facile d'annuler le sort si tu nous disais qu'est-ce que tu as ? `` dit Hermione  
  
`` - C'est personnel ! `` ne voulant rien dire Drago  
  
`` - Bien alors va à l'infirmerie ``  
  
Drago s'en alla mais bien sûr pas à l'infirmerie, il n'allait surtout pas dire à cette idiote d'infirmière qu'il pensait à cette Hermione et qu'il ne pensait plus à faire le mal comme avant. Potter, ce ferait parler demain ! Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il alla dans sa salle commune pour se coucher.  
  
Ron était toujours à nettoyer le plancher et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Malefoy avait bluffer. Juste pour rien faire et s'en débarrasser.  
  
Hermione surveillait Ron ou plutôt le regardait. Pourquoi, fallait-elle qu'elle s'énerve juste à son attention. Mais.l'aimait-elle réellement après toute ces chicanes, tout ces malentendus ? Elle regarda Ron de plus près, il avait une quelque sorte de haine dans son visage, étais-ce à cause d'elle ? Ou bien quelqu'un d'autre ? Puisqu'elle était fatiguer et que la retenue n'était pas toute a fait fini elle dit :  
  
`` - Ron, tu peux y aller ``  
  
`` - Mais. ``  
  
`` - Vas-y ``  
  
`` - D'accord.``  
  
Ron lâcha le pot d'eau et s'en alla sans poser de question. Hermione éteignit les quelques torches et partit toute en songeant à cette inoubliable soirée !  
  
Ron entra dans le dortoir, Neville et Seamus n'étaient pas là seulement Harry. Celui-ci était en train d'écrire dans je ne sais quoi !  
  
`` - Tu es déjà arriver !!! `` se posa Harry  
  
`` - Mouin `` en ne voulant rien dire de plus  
  
Ron se laissa tomber sur son lit de fatigue. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se changer et fixa seulement le mur d'un air triste et inquiet. Un peu plus tard dans la nuit.  
  
`` - psssitt.Ron est-ce que tu dors `` murmura Harry  
  
`` - Non ! ``  
  
`` - Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? ``  
  
`` - Rien, absolument rien ! Rendors-toi ! ``  
  
`` - Mais.``  
  
`` - Harry ! ``  
  
`` - d'accord ``  
  
Le soleil se leva à l'horizon, Harry se leva et s'habilla de son équipement de Quidditch. Il partit en direction du terrain, les membres de son équipe n'étaient pas encore arrivé ! Et oui, il était maintenant le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor depuis deux ans. AH !!! C'est vrai, ils nous manquent deux batteurs, les Weasley, j'avais complètement oublié avec tout ce qui se passe avec Ron et Hermione. RON ! Mais oui, il ferait un excellent batteur, c'est sur qu'on début il va trouver ça dure parce que ça va être sa première année de Quidditch mais il s'y fera. Et l'autre.qui pourrais-je prendre..??? Il n'eut pas le temps de pense plus que les premiers membres de l'équipe commencèrent à arriver.  
  
`` - Bien dormi, j'espère ? `` demanda Harry  
  
`` - Ouin.Ouin. `` répondirent-ils encore endormi  
  
Il firent des exercices puisqu'ils manquaient deux batteurs et le reste de l'entraînement se passa sans anicroches.  
  
Harry alla prendre une douche et alla voir son horaire de la journée immédiatement après.il avait.en rentrant.DÉFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL ! J'espère que ça va se passer bien avec Victor et Ron pensa Harry.  
  
Bon j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre, y boy, ça m'a prit on moins quatre mois lol ! En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.Je crois que dans ce chapitre vous étiez supposer savoir plus le rapport de l'horloge mais ça va être plus dans le prochain.  
  
Shinji : Merci pour ton deuxième review ! Ouin, mais Malefoy n'a pas beaucoup été là pendant la retenue mais on sait un peu plus les sentiments profonds de Malefoy.  
  
Mister-Master : Merci encore ! Et merci pour ton proverbes aussi ! lol ! Et je vais essayer de continuer mais j'ai beaucoup de chose a faire en ce moment à l'école.  
  
Mela : Y boy, je te dis apprend a donner des reviews Mélanie ! Pis j'ai même pas pu savoir la fin en tout cas tu me diras ça à l'école a un moment donné ! Tout cas, tu vois que je t'écoute pas fort c'est pas full plus long que l'autre.  
  
Tout cas, merci encore et bonne lecture(même si vous avez déjà lis ce chapitre bien alors d'autres fics)  
  
Laurence 


End file.
